Jack Oathbourne
(Former) (Former) (Former) (Former) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = Sean Murphy the second(Father)† Briana McCreedy(Mother)† Cedric Murphy ( Alive ) James Murphy ( Undead) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive }} Sir Jack Oathbourne, born Sir Jack Murphy, is a knight of the now defunct Lordaeronian Silver Hand and a member of the Blades of Greymane; a Gilnean re-establishment order. A proud follower of the Light, he has come to Gilneas with his brothers in pursuit of possibly one day being able to return to Lordaeron, or at the least, aid with its restoration and reclamation from the Forsaken. =Description= ---- Jack stands at about 5'11", bearing an athletic build and youthful physique. His skin is fair toned, though marred with several scars across his body, from slash wounds to burn marks; some of which appear to be have been rather painful to have obtained. While these marks typically lay beneath his armor, they are a testament to the lifestyle the Paladin has put himself in pursuit of; and a sign of his will to survive. His face could be considered fair by most, marked with hazel colored eyes and dirty blonde hair that occasionally runs messily atop his head. He keeps his face clean shaven and well groomed, with the occasional stubble present. He possesses a rather average appearance otherwise, with nose and lips well suited to his facial structure; free of the scars that line the rest of his body. His demeanor is typically friendly and inviting, always welcome to new faces that he meets upon his travels. Coupled with his demeanor, Jack gives off a youthful charisma that carries him through his travels. Though he remains a staunch defender of his faith, he is open minded to new comers; even those that may be outside of his own beliefs, unlike some of his kind. Cloths and Armor Silver Hand Armor While on duty, Jack wears armor that was commissioned for him by the Church of the Holy Light. The armor itself is standard plate mail with a few adjustments. The breastplate is reinforced to give an added protection. The color of the armor is mainly silver, with a secondary color of blue, and has some gold accents mainly on the shoulders. Casual Wear Jack's civilian clothing is made of ordinary cloth. It's a blue shirt with a azure vest over it and the pants that go with it are turquoise. His belt is made of black leather with a silver buckle. Lastly his boots which are hand crafted by a shop in Old Town are made out of fine leather. Recently he acquired for himself a fine navy blue jacket that was made in a very Gilnean fashion. Arms Jack primarily uses a long sword as his main choice of a weapon. This sword is standard, although on further inspection it has some slight modifications. The blade itself is made of the purest steel and is three feet long. It has a cross hilt which has holy scripture etched into it and the wrap is made of leather. Items Silver Hand Libram Jacks Libram is special to him as it is his masters legacy. The Libram is full of Andrea Duval's teachings on what it means to be a Paladin. The Libram is separated into several sections varying from combat, to prayers and proper use of the Light. = Pendant of Tyr A common religious item that worshipper of the Church of the Holy Light wear. Jack has worn this item as far as he can remember. Whenever he has a sense of doubt or feels in danger, Jack grips the pendant tightly and prays to the divine for protection. Recently, the pendant was enchanted by Jack’s close friend, Alister Sunblade McGinnis. These enchantments were added after an incident with a Sucubbus, who had managed to block Jack from calling upon the Light within him. These enchantments block off simple charms and hexes, as well as various other hindering magic‘s. The enchantments do have their limits however, if the spell is strong enough it will break the enchantments made, leaving the pendant in a magicless state. Mounts Inishore Inishore or 'Friend' in Thalassian is a Hawkstrider that was given to Jack by Nelany Faersong, and her sister Edimia D'anan after being stole from a Blood elven military branch. She acts like most Hawkstriders rude, self - centered , and most of all dangerous. On a physical level the Hawkstrider is only a little larger than average . It's feathers are colored a beautiful white, and its eyes shine a bright gold color. When Jack was first given possession of Inishore he didn't quite know what to do. The beast was extremely hard to approach as it did not trust Jack. Luckily over time Jack earned the friendship and trust of the Hawkstrider, though it nearly cost him all of his fingers as well as his wallet. Hawkstriders are notorious for their expensive taste of food and their stubbornness. =History= ---- Youth Jack was born in the year 14 L.C to Sean Murphy the Second and Briana McCreedy. He was brought up in the noble house of Murphy. A house known for providing weapons, workers, and other crafted goods to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During his years of adolescence, Jack was a rather shy young boy. Always afraid of meeting others who he had not met before, choosing instead to keep the company of his two brothers Cedric and James. Their father and mother were always busy, forcing both Cedric and James to care for their younger brother and teach him of the world. The trio was later broken up when Cedric had been smuggled into Gilneas, to learn how to be a noble, while James had been sent to a military school in the capital city. The news of his brothers departure devastated Jack due to his social anxieties. When Arthas Menethil, son of Terenas Menethil, the crown prince of Lordaeron, returned to his kingdom he began an unholy crusade to plunge the world into a state of undeath. The entire country of Lordaeron was thrown into utter chaos in the process. Lands were burned to the ground, livestock butchered, and families were torn apart, no one was unscathed, not even House Murphy. When the Scourge came crashing through Steel Heart Keep, they raised it to the ground.If it were not for the valorous sacrifice of Calvin Murphy and his son Sean Murphy, it’s inhabitants would not have successfully evacuated. Jack though was unable to make it out of Steel Heart, during the evacuation. His father had tried desperately to get him on a horse, and send him off to somewhere safe. However, the stables had taken considerable amounts of damage collapsing on top of the two, trapping young Jack and killing his father Sean. For what seemed like days, the boy was trapped underneath the rubble. He screamed for hours, hoping that somebody would come to save him. When all seemed lost and he could scream no more, when his eyes became heavy, and his arms lay open to embrace death, someone came. The rubble that had covered him began to feel lighter, a small ray of sunlight began to appear as more and more was taken off. When it was completely cleared off Jack could see a figure standing above him though the exhaustion took hold of him causing him to pass out. Several days later Jack would awaken in a very unfamiliar place. He was confused at first, this was not his bed nor his home. As he began questioning where he was the memories of what had occurred began to flood back in. He began to scream and shout names of his family members, his arms flailed at the sheets of the bed. Jack needed to get up, he needed to find his family. Before he could leave though a pair of arms appeared and began to hold him down. A soft voice followed, asking for him to calm down, assuring him that all was safe. After a few seconds he began to calm down, and listen to voices words. Slowly he leaned back into the bed, giving him now a full view of the individual who was restraining him. A woman wearing the mark of the Silver Hand stood before her. She gave off a rather bright glow to her, it was as if beauty and serenity were flowing out from her. The woman began to introduce herself. Her name was Andrea Duvahl, and she was a Paladin of the Silver Hand. During the fall of Lordaeron her job was to ride to Stormwind, yelling at all those she met to follow suit lest they be taken by the Scourge. Andrea then told Jack that it was in fact she had saved him. That she had stopped by Steel Heart, looking for anyone that was still alive. It was by some miracle that she had found him. When Jack asked if anyone else had made it out alive, Andrea solemnly shook her head. Desperation clawed at the boy, she was wrong there had to be someone alive. Quickly, Andrea once more restrained him, telling him that he was far away from Lordaeron and that it would be dangerous for him to go looking. The boy did not like that answer, looking to her mark he asked if he could teach her. Perhaps she could help him become strong enough to go looking for his people. Andrea was taken aback by this. At first she was simply going to leave him at the orphanage, but something deep within told her to take in the boy and raise him. She decided to act on that and take him in. He had been eight years old when he began training under Andrea, and his training was not complete until he was eighteen. It was perhaps the most tasking thing he had ever done in life. The two traveled all across the Easter Kingdoms, teaching Jack the way of the Silver Hand and helping anyone they came across. Andrea wanted to make sure that he didn't just simply know the material, but also knew how to apply it. If there was anyone in danger Andrea made it her mission to help them, and make it a lesson for Jack. During their journey, a bond began to develop between Jack and Andrea. It was not simply a student master relationship, instead it was more of a familial one. Andrea had become a parent to Jack, she cared deeply for him, always wanting the best for him. By the end of it all, before his final test, Jack had become a righteous weapon. No longer was he the shy young boy that relied on his older siblings, he was now a Paladin, master of both the sword and the pen. He was to be the one that people came to for aid and wisdom, not the other way around. All he now had to do was to prove his valor and intellect in Northrend. The Campaign of the North When the Northrend campaign began, Andrea decided that Jack for his final test, to see if he was truly worthy to hold the title of Knight of the Silver Hand, would go with her to Northrend to aid the Argent Crusade in its task to destroy the Lich King. After she had informed of him of what she wanted, Jack for once after so long felt fear. He did not know if he was truly ready for this. The place that they were to go to was the den of the Lion, the home to the butcher of his people and family. It was not a task that could be completed easily. It was this fear though that caused him to accept Andrea's test. Jack during his moment of doubt began to look back at all the people that he and Andrea had helped, and protected over his ten years of training. They were under threat from the same thing that had destroyed everything dear to Jack. He did not wish for them to go through what he had endured. So righteous indignation he rose up against his fear, grabbed his blade and headed forth to icy wasteland of Northrend. During the campaign, Jack and his master faced many great evils. One moment they would be staring down a horde of undead, alongside their Argent brothers and sisters, the next they would be fighting tooth and nail against maddened trolls. It was rather chaotic to say the least. Despite all of these great threats, Jack continued to fight and endure. Andrea watched as he did so, pride beaming in her eyes. She had watched him transition from a young boy who was frightened by everything, to a man who would gladly throw himself in front of danger if it meant he could save lives. This was everything that a master could ask for. With full confidence she knew now that when the time came to face down the final enemy Jack would be ready to do it. That time came at Ice Crown Citadel. The forces of the Alliance, Horde, Ebon Blade, and the Argent Crusade had finally breached the Lich King's fortress. Time was creeping ever so slowly to the hour of retribution, when all of those who had been touched by the dark prince would have their vengeance. A day before the assault on the Citadel, Andrea pulled Jack aside. She brought him to a small gathering of Paladins, all of them wearing the colors of different Holy Order. Having him kneel, Andrea began to list off the numerous tasks that Jack had completed over the years, telling him that he had done well and that he was to now stand with her now as not a student but as a brother. Like those before him, Jack was then imbued with the Holy Light completing his training. With pride she then told him to rise, and that he was now to be addressed Paladin Jack Oathbourne, Knight of the Silver Hand. Jack was equally as proud as his master, he had become a true protector of the people. The day of the assault Jack and Andrea stood side by side, now as brother and sister. Both of them fought with vigor and fortitude, destroying any undead that came in their way. By the time the two had reached the second level they both had at least twenty kills under each of their belts. The holy destruction that they had brought did not go unnoticed. A squadron of death knights were sent to take them both down, for fear that they might diminish more ghouls then the Scourge were willing to lose. When the death knights made contact with Jack and Andrea they began a battle like no other, light and necrotic energy flew about, metal met metal. As this grand battle continued on Jack began to falter, he was not used to using the Light this much it was draining him of his energy. The death knights took advantage of this, ganging up on the weakened Paladin they beat him to a pulp and through him at a wall, knocking him out. Andrea watching her former student be pulverized sent her into a state of righteous fury. Light empowered her body to the max, giving her the strength she needed to dispatch the death knights. When it was over and the last body fell Andrea ran to Jack's side. He was on the verge of death, his body had been stabbed in key area's causing him too lose large amounts of blood. She herself had also taken quite a lot of damage, though she had been empowered by the Light it did not prevent her from being struck. In an act of love Andrea decided to give her life so that her student, nay her son, could live. With her remaining strength she channeled the light into Jack, his wounds as she did. When it was over she slumped onto his chest, her breathing began to slow. Jack returning to consciousness watched with pain as he saw his master die. He tried to move, he tried to call forth the Light, but it was of no avail his body was too weak. Andrea simply smiled at him and told him to calm down, and that everything was safe now, the same first words she had said to him. Andrea's eyes then closed one last time, her spirit left her body. After the assault, when everything had cooled off, Jack held a small funeral for his fallen master. As her body was lowered into the ground and entombed by the earth he swore that he would continue forth. That he would continue traveling across the Eastern Kingdoms, helping all those he came across. The Remnant of Lordaeron Along his journeys, Jack came across a fellow Paladin named Renaird Dawnbreaker. The two quickly began conversing with each other, both sharing their background. Eventually during that conversation Renaird told Jack that he was a part of an organization called the Remnanr of Lordaeron. They were a small group of refugee‘s that had managed to find a small place to call home. Jack was surprised by this, he had been under the belief that anyone who had survived Arthas’s rampage had fled from the destruction of their nation. Realizing that he was not sworn into any duties at the moment, Jack asked Renaird if he could perhaps join up. Renaird was fine with this, pointing the traveling Paladin to High Lord Bradian MacKay to get formalities aside. Renaird was probably the only bright thing about joining the Remnants. After joining, Jack quickly began to realize that Lordaeron was not filled with its typical citizens. The people were mostly from this group called the Mynyd, a group of people who shunned outsiders and at times despised them. He tried learning a bit about them by staying in one of their villages and providing them help, but sadly they did not open up. This was not the only oddity, the holy chapter that was placed within the organization was full of the most undisciplined Paladins he had ever met. They were less interested with comprehending the philosophy and teachings of the Church, which had provided a moral back bone for civilized society, and more interested in just going at things as they came. He strongly recalled one time when he voiced his opinion about this, to someone unrelated to the order, he was called into the High Lord's office where he was forced to debate. Having had seemingly enough with this organization Jack decided to leave, intending to join the Brotherhood of Clemency, an organization he knew was filled with morally upstanding people. The Path of Faith Jack, after joining the Brotherhood of Clemency, immediately began to feel much more at home. They were a group of holy individuals that stood for the same moral principals he did. The moments that he had spent within the order were memorable, and would stay with him forever. Though he was saddened by the liquidation of the order, he knew that he would always be in touch with its former members as they all had shared a close bond. Trapped in the Nightmare During the third Legion invasion Jack would follow his fellow member of the Brotherhood to area known as Val'Sharah. The Brotherhood had been tasked to assist a local group of Druids with purging away the Nightmare. Jack was very much fine with doing this as he knew that if this problem was ignored it could lead to catastrophic consequences. This mission began quite normally it seemed. The Brotherhood had located the source of the corruption, and was prepared to destroy it. What happened next would lead a seemingly simple mission into an outright catastrophe. As the mission progressed seemingly with ease many of the Brotherhoods members began to feel weary including Jack. This weariness would eventually lead to the affected members falling into a deep slumber . This slumber was not one of peace instead it was a slumber of pain and feat. The Nightmare had grabbed members of the Brotherhood and pulled them into the Nightmare. As mentioned this included Jack. Those who did not get pulled in were utterly horrified by this. Luckily however the Druids were able to come up with a solution. They would somehow bring the awakened members of the Brotherhood into the minds of the slumbered and free them of the Nightmare. So far it has been quite successful but unfortunately this process has been rather slow . The Brotherhood was only able to save one member every few days. Many have been pulled out and many still need to be saved including Jack who at the moment is reliving the most hellish of memories. Return to the Waking World Jack was the last member of the Brotherhood to be saved from the Nightmare. In that time of waiting he suffered the most grueling and painful moment of his life. The Nightmare had dug into the Paladins and found the most succulent of memories. The day of his masters death was played for him over, and over. If it weren't for his strong will and the aid of The Brotherhood he probably would have lost his mind. After these events Jack was seemingly fine; no after effects seemed to have plagued him. He wanted to immediately return back to his work for the Brotherhood. With him being recently inducted into Section IX , he knew he was to be in for a lot of work. Though with the seemingly reappearance of his old friend Alister he knew everything would be smooth, and safe. Flying with the Eagles About a month after the campaign in Val'sharah the Brotherhood of Clemency made the big decision of joining forces with the Citrine Eagle, and the Blades of Greymane. The joining surprised Jack at first, but did not trouble him. He understood that this was in the name of peace, and protection. When it came time for the joining to occur Jack and his brothers and sisters traveled to Alterac where they were welcomed with open arms. That day Jack swore to aid The Citrine Eagle in whatever manor possible save that it keeps with virtue. A Wardens Watch A few weeks into Jacks service with the Eagles, Lady Blackmoore matriarch of the Eagles approached him. She explained to him that like all newcomers that once they have proven themselves they were allowed to join smaller groups within the Eagles. Curiousity ever present in Jack was surprised, but honored to be allowed this. Lady Blackmoore offered the young Paladin a position in a few groups notably The Inquistion, The Alterac Battle Clerics, and The Wardens. The choices presented to Jack all looked good, and so he was unsure on which one to take part in. Lady Blackmoore understanding allowed the young Paladin time to think, and see which one he wished to be a part of. A week would pass by. Jack finally had made up his mind, and was pleased to inform Lady Blackmoore that he would become a Warden. The Wardens as he had found out were the lawmen of the Eagles. They protected the people, and made sure no threats within would cause harm. This fascinated Jack as he felt this was very much something that he had already done as a member of the Silverhand, and he thought this could be a way of assisting the Eagles in a more dedicated way. Lady Blackmoore delighted by his decision signed his papers, and wished him luck. Though this was not his true induction. His true induction would occur when the young Paladin met the de facto leader of the Wardens Toderick Stoneward. Toderick when meeting Jack was a little surprised to hear that Jack had joined The Wardens, but was grateful as there wasn't that many Wardens. Toderick would then show Jack the ropes, and feeling confident that Jack was very much suited for the job offered him a badge, and a new set of armor that matched the color of the Eagles. With this new responsibility Jack now watches over the Eagles, and the citizens as a watchful guardian ever present with a watchful eye, and always ready to aid the innocent. The Blades of Greymane =Personality= ---- Jacks personality is a kind and respectful one. Living up to the title of his profession of being a Paladin he wishes only to keep order and peace within the realm. When most people address him he always has a smile on his face. Even during hard times Jack always stays optimistic and try's to tell others that they will be victorious and that this is mearly a test of faith. During dire situations however such as fights his personality pulls a 180 his face shows little to no emotion and whatever he does show is usually of righteous fury. He fights with a smart tactical mind of one who has clearly fought for many years. Beliefs Jack is what most would consider a strong worshipper of the light. He is a traditionalist in a sense, he practices the virtues very seriously and always try's uphold them even if it might cause him harm from others. He goes above and beyond when it comes to worship as he practices the old language of the Church, many people tend to criticize him for using the language as they feel uncomfortable, most people do not even remember or know about the language and so when they hear it they are left confused. Lastly whenever a liturgy, ceremony, or seminary occurs you can bet that the young Paladin there as these events to him are most sacred to him. Views The Scarlet Crusade Jack feels sympathy for the Scarlet Cusade. He understands why they do what they do, having felt the same pain and loss that they had. However, he does not agree with any of their teachings. To him they have fallen off the path, and need to return to it. Anytime he comes across a member of the Crusade Jack tries his best to get them to see the error of their ways. The Undead Jack hates yet cares for the Undead. Jack sees the idea of necromancy as pure evil , and should be prevented at all cost. The very concept of stealing someone's soul and dragging it back into its former body makes him shake with rage. However if the actions of necromancy cannot be stopped Jack will not outright slay the raised individual. He will start to treat them as any other individual. He knows that to outright slay this individual would be going against the virtue of Tenacity. If this individual Undead asked him ," Please free me, and allow me the peace of Death." He would follow it as this person had already belonged in the after life, and wanted to return. When it comes to the mindless Undead Jack will do the usual Paladin thing as in put them back into their graves. The Mynydd The Mynydd are a very odd group of people to Jack. When he first met them, he believed that he had run into an off branch of his own family, wild mountain folk that were known for not being social. However, after observing them for an extended period of time Jack realized he had no relation with these people. They might have been socially quiet, just as his ancestral people had been, but their customs and practices were bizarre to say it politely. They were far from the diluted Gabhatine principals that had created House Murphy, these people were something else entirely. He did not hate them for what they believed, but some of the stuff they did was unorthodox. The Galuyn Through a reveal by his brother Cedric, Jack learned that the tales of a mountain people were not of the Mynydd, but the Galuyn. According to his brother the House of Murphy originated originally in Gilneas, within the area known as Flame's Berth. He was more, or less surprised by this. Hearing that he was related to a bunch of mountain folk, who worshiped the wild gods was definat a lot to take in. The mpost surprisng part about it though was hearing that his brother had more or less become one of them, as Cedric had become a Preserver of Flame's Berth, and also had picked up their beliefs. For now Jack is fine with the Galuyn, even though they are a part of his families past, he seems to feel he is more of Lordaeron than Galuyn. Relationships Romances None Friendships Cedric Murphy The eldest brother of the three Murphy's. Jack,ever since a young age, always looked up to him for leadership and security. Even now after reuniting nearly seventeen years, Jack can still state the same thing about his older brother. James Murphy James has always been the intellectual of the three Murphy brothers, always going out of his way to explain and teach things to his younger and older brother. Maekar Sunteader Introduced to by Marcus Banes DeBray, Jack quickly came to enjoy being around the old elven man. The two often would converse and discuss knighthood and faith. Being the only other Knight within the Brotherhood Maekar would provide advice ,and counsel to Jack when it came to teaching others about the path of Knighthood. To this very day Jack admires and looks up to Maekar. Lucera Dawnrunner Jack met Mother Dawnrunner through proxy of her beloved Maekar. Like Maekar, Jack has much respect and generosity towards Mother Dawnrunner. He particularly is impressed whenever she gives a sermon, as her words are both wise and inspiring. Whenever Jack has felt unsure or upset he would look for Lucera, knowing that she would simply listen to him and guide him. Nelany Faersong Leader of the Brotherhood, Nelany Faersong is a person Jack not only admires, but cares for. Jacked views Nelany as a sort of Lighthouse in a dangerous storm, guiding a lost ship through the peril. When joining the Brotherhood Jack already knew he would have respect for the former Bishop, but after serving under for several months Jack felt full devotion towards her. Nelany early on through Jack' career helped provide him his very own Hawkstrider. Jack was very much appreciative of this gesture and still to this day seeks to repay that debit in someway. If asked Jack would gladly lay his life down for Nelany any day. Alister Sunblade McGinnis Alister and Jack have had a very long past together. The two met during the Northrend campaign when Jack was still under the tutorage of Andrea Duvahl. Alister at the time was a broken and depressed individualh. However, with aid from Jack and Andrea Duval the two were able to more or less save Alister from himself. Afterwardl, Jack and Alister would grow an extremely strong friendship, so strong in fact that it could be considered brotherhood. Jezebel Grimshaw Sister Grimshaw, like former Bishop Faersong, is extremely cared for by Jack. She’s one of the few people Jack knows will reliably be at his side, regardless of how dire the situation is. Marcus Banes DeBray Though their interactions have been brief, Jack has much trust and faith for Sir DeBray. Many of the Brotherhood‘s deployments have involved Jack and Marcus fighting side by side. This combat relationship has given Jack much admiration for Marcus. Like Maekar, Jack has taken council from DeBray when situations call for it. Kimberly Sweete Possibly the kindest individual Jack has ever met. Ever since the young Paladin had became acquainted with the Bishop he could tell that she was one of virtue. The two often would have long talks in regards to both philosophy and current affairs of the world, often resulting in a sharing of perspectives. If the moment ever called for it, Jack would gladly faight by Kim’s side, even if death was certain. Quotes " I will stand ever vigilant! I will protect the innocent of this world! And I will push back anything that wishes to destroy it !" - Confronting the Burning Legion " My fallen brothers and sisters are not damned, but simply lost. I shall help guide them back to the path like a lantern on a dark night." - Thoughts on the Scarlet Crusade " Though I was young when Lordaeron fell; I still can remember it's green forests. So full of life and peace. One day I will help return Lordaeron to its former beauty, so others can enjoy its beauty like I." - His final words before leaving the Remant of Lordaeron, and departure from Tyr's hand Art Jack protecting the Church.JPG Paladin Jack Oathbourne by 15death.JPG .eJwVyEsKwyAQANC7eAB1YuMnV-i-W7FJ0IBmZJwUSundS9 yfcRFVSyiMPexKLUdY0Xa5GCklHeZEXPdUz-GXLGpxJzW0vaTh5ogWJiDNxYcuGDn8C vZgdeewjG3bRXfLVnpdg.png Semireal.jpg Baaaallling!!!!!.png The True Jack sketch by sannicoledan.JPG Jack Oathbourne concept art by sannicoledan .jpg Trivia * The Character of Jack was largely inspired from the traditional Paladin heroes of old * Jack was also made in the likeness of his creator: kind, charismatic, and optimistic * Robin Atkin Downes is the voice reference for the character of Jack Oathbourne